


Peanut butter miracles

by Le_purple



Series: ships [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: gamtav





	1. behind the school

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i used google translate for Damara

Gamzee Makara and Tavros Nitram.   
Gamzee was the kind of kid who wore pyjamas to school everyday, always stunk of weed and yet somehow managed to not completely fail MOST his classes, through some impossible miracle. Tavros was almost the exact opposite. His hair was always neatly gelled into place, though he didn't put too much effort into his attire, it was some, and he had never seen an 'F' on his report-card in his life. Yet somehow, they were friends. Questioning eyes followed them as they dawdled around the corridors, or loitered at one of their lockers talking. Neither of them really cared about the puzzled and or judgemental looks they got, laughing and brushing it off when one of their other friends asked why two people so different could be such close friends.

 

It was 4:13 p.m. Tavros strolled out of his schools front door on his crutches, getting out of his homework club early because he completed everything before everybody else. He was chomping on one of the complimentary cookies that were at the club, sipping on a box of grape juice and humming the Pokemon theme when he can. He suddenly stopped, a feint yet familiar smell enticing him around the side of the school. As he turned around the corner, the smell grew stronger but Gamzee was no where to be seen. Still eating the cookie, he went further, still having time to kill before his dad came to pick him up. Going around behind the school, he saw him leaning against the wall surprisingly well even though he was asleep. Gamzee was the same age as Tavros, and yet he was so much taller than him, looking almost 18 at the age of 13.  
"Hey Gamzee." Tavros said. Gamzee snorted flailed off the wall.

"Kuh! Oh, Uh hey Tavbro, what do you want?" Gamzee asked, surprised at seeing him there at that time.

"Nothing, uh want one of my cookies?" He offered.

"Hell motherfuckin yeah bro." Gamzee said, taking the cookie between two fingers and almost eating it all in one bite.

"What are you uh, doing out here at this time? Detention?" 

"Naw," Gamzee said, crumbs falling from his mouth "You know Aradias sis, she asked me to meet her here so I could sell her a few blunts."

"Blunts?"

"Miracles bro!" As he said that, a girl walked around the corner.

"それは私があなたを犯さなかった奇跡です" 

"Oh hey sis." Gamzee said, waving at her.

"シス？私はそれが好きです。私はあなたを吸うときに私に電話してください." She said "私のたわごとは?" 

"Right here." He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a Ziploc bag containing 6 white rolls that Tavros assumed were blunts. "That'd be $21." Damara pulled a twenty dollar note out from between her bra, and a crumpled one dollar note from her pocket, handing them to Gamzee as he gave her the joints.  
"ありがとう弟!" She yelled, seemingly not noticing Tavros staring. There was a silence.

"Boob money?" Tavros said.

"Boob money." Gamzee confirmed.

"Do you even know what she says?"

"何?" Tavros stared blankly.

"Nah I'm just kidding, I have no clue."

"She's speaking Japanese."

"Yeah?" Gamzee said curiously, leaning against the brick wall.

"Yeah! The original Pokemon was Japanese, and my brother watches anime which is Japanese!" Tavros said joyfully.

"You know what is motherfucking miracles?" Gamzee asked.

"What?"

"You when you get all up and passionate about shit, bro! And it's so, like, motherfucking rare too! So getting to see it? Man, that's the most mirthful miracle of them all." Tavros tried and failed to stifle his blush.

"Well, I uh...thanks Gamzee! I like seeing you get passionate about things too, which is all the time, so, uh, I get to see it when ever I want." Tavros said, returning the compliment.

"Aww, thanks bro!" Gamzee wrapped his arms around Tavros. He always wore baggy t-shirts yet was always so warm, and he liked to share that warmth through hugs, especially with Karkat and Tavros. Tavros stumbled back, almost dropping one of his crutches before hugging back. A few seconds, an hour, a day? Tavros didn't know how long the hug lasted, but it was interrupted by a few long honks of a car horn.  
"Oh, uh that's probably my dad." Tavros said, letting go of Gamzee, Gamzee reluctantly ending his part of the embrace. The two walked around to the front of the school, seeing Tavros's dad in the brown car.  
"Tavros, does your friend want a lift!?" He yelled, waving at them both.

"Sure." Gamzee said.

"Yeah dad!" Tavros shouted, not yet close enough to the car to talk normally.

"Hey Gamzee." Once they got into the car.

"Hey dude." Gamzee said, buckling up with Tavros as the car drove away from the school. On the radio played music starring Spanish guitar.

"So how was homework club?" He asked.

"Good, I got to go early."

"Gamzee?" After a moment of silence, he looked around to see that Gamzee was asleep, his head back and his mouth open, drool escaping. "Man, what a weird kid." He chuckled, pulling up at the Makara household driveway.  
"Gamzee, we're at your house." Tavros said, shaking Gamzee awake and making him snort.

"Ok, well bye, see you tomorrow." He said, sluggishly leaving the car.

"Bye Gamzee." Tavros said, the car pulling away.


	2. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros plays Pokemon in his favor8 jacket >:::)

Click tap...tap click. Tavros and Gamzee were sitting on one of the benches outside the school, an orange Ds in his hands. Gamzee was sitting next to him, offering moral support and snacks for the gym that he was on, putting a straw in his mouth for a drink or sliding a tortilla chip in his mouth so that he didn't have to let go of his device.  
"Bro, you should switch out that horse guy for that tree-dude." Gamzee suggested.

"Ok, yeah that might work." Tavros said, after loosing the gym battle for the 8th time. Just as he swapped rapidash for sudowoodo, a cold breeze washed over him, making him shiver. Noticing this, Gamzee embraced him in a warm hug, Tavros closing his eyes and smiling for a second before saying-  
"Uh Gamzee?"

"Yeah?" He hummed.

"This great and all but, uh, I can't see my game. Can you get my jacket please? It's in my bag." 

"Aw shit, sorry bro." Gamzee apologised, removing himself from Tavros and routing through his bag and pulling out a Pokeball zip-up hoodie and giving it to him, Tavros sliding it on and zipping it up, getting back to his game. Gamzee watched over Tavros's shoulder and slowly crunched a tortilla chip between his teeth. There was a passing minute before he cried out in joy.  
"YYYESS! TAKE THAT YOU FULL RESTORE BITCH! YEAH!" He put his hand out for a high-five, of which Gamzee promptly slapped.

"Hey toradumbass!" A familiar yet unwelcoming voice said. "Nice hoodie, let me guess you're playing that baby game too?" Tavros lowered his head and mumbled a defeated 'yeah'.

"Not to start anything buuuut, don't you uh, still like pirates and play dress up and shit?" Gamzee said. Tavros knew that Gamzee was terrified of Vriska, Vriska knew that he was terrified of Vriska, but he seemed to attempt to hide his fear for his friend, even if he wasn't very good at it.  
"I...well..." Vriska paused for a second and said "Well at least I don't like clowns. What are you even wearing you juggalo fuck?" Gamzee seemed hurt by the comment, not knowing how to answer.  
"Shut up Vriska!" Tavros shouted, catching Vriska and Gamzee off guard "We all like stupid and weird shit, I like Pokemon and faeries, you like pirates and role-play, and Gamzee likes clowns! Now can I get on with my stupid shit?" At this point people were staring and Vriska was getting conscious.

"Shu-I-Fuck you Tavros, you crippled cuck!" She yelled, shoving Gamzee into Tavros and storming off through the small crowd, the pair getting calls of 'are you gonna take that?' and 'fight her'. Both Gamzee and Tavros fell back, Tavros barley able to maintain balance as Gamzee tripped over and hit his back on the stone bench and sliding onto the floor with a pained honk.   
"Oh, Gamzee," Tavros said, reaching his hand out and helping Gamzee up. "Are you ok?"

"Fuck!...yeah, I'm ok." Gamzee's back clicked and popped as he stood up, clenching his teeth and stretching his back and arms.

"Uh, are you sure?" Tavros asked, noticing all of the cracking noises.

"Yeahp," he forced, eyes wide as he felt another pop "Lets carry on with the game." They both sat down together on the stone bench, Tavros opening the Ds and continuing the game. As he healed up his Pokemon, his Ds battery died.  
"NOOOO!" Tavros cried dramatically "I forgot to sahahahave!" Gamzee patted Tavros on the back.


	3. pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros hangs out at Gamzees house and shenanigans ensue.

Gamzee opened the door and Tavros shut it, making sure it was pushed closed properly. Earlier that day, Gamzee had invited him over and Tavros was happy to oblige, though neither of them knew what they were going to do. Before Tavros could inquire about what to do, Gamzee rushed over to the large, cluttered, black kitchen counter with a resting cream pie.  
"Thanks bro!" He yelled, not expecting a reply from his brother. "Wanna slice?" Gamzee asked, cutting jagged lines into the pie. Tavros sniffed the pie on the counter. There was the smell of cream and chocolate and... It was an edible. Tavros gave him an awkward look and glanced around, Gamzees smile depleting into confusion. Then it hit him.  
"Awww shiit. I forgot that you...and in the pie...shit, sorry bro." Gamzee stammered, Tavros just waving his hands in a 'it's ok, don't worry about it' gesture. "Wait a minute,"He regained his composure and wrapped one of his arms around Tavros's shoulder "we can make a new pie, without the pot!".  
"A-are you sure your parents will let you do that?" Tavros asked, Gamzee grabbing things from cupboards and counters as Tavros realised that if he could make an edible, he could make a normal pie. 

"Yeah dude! What pie do you want?"

"Uhhm..." Tavros thought for a second, the clatter of foods filling the silence "Do you have pecans?"

"Fuck yeah, pecan pie!" Gamzee said enthusiastically, routing through the cupboards to find the bag of pecans he knew he had somewhere.

"What should I do?" Tavros asked, just watching Gamzee scramble around.

"Preheat the oven to uhh...fuckin 6 and roll out the pastry." After he said that, Tavros moved over to the oven, turned it on and began to work on the pastry, the rolling pin doing not much more then shifting the pastry around the counter.  
"Found it!" Gamzee cheered, proudly holding up a half empty bag of pecans up like a trophy.

"Can you roll out the pastry Gamzee, I'll do the next thing." Tavros asked, not being able to roll out the squarish lump.

"Sure bro! Let me think ᴸᶦⁿᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ᵗᶦⁿ ʷᶦᵗʰ ᵗʰᵉ ᵖᵃˢᵗʳʸ, ᴾʳᶦᶜᵏ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇᵃˢᵉ, ᴾᵘᵗ ᵃ ᵐᵒᵗʰᵉʳᶠᵘᶜᵏᶦⁿᵍ ˢʰᵉᵉᵗ ᵒⁿᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᵖᵃˢᵗʳʸ ʷᶦᵗʰ ᵇᶦᵗᶜʰᶦⁿ ᵇᵉᵃⁿˢ. ᴮᵃᵏᵉ ᶠᵒʳ ¹⁰ ᵐᶦⁿᵘᵗᵉˢ, ʳᵉᵐᵒᵛᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇᵉᵃⁿˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵖᵃᵖᵉʳ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵇᵃᵏᵉ ᶠᵒʳ ᵃ ᵐᶦⁿᵘᵗᵉ. ᵂʰᵉⁿ ᶜᵒᵒˡ, ᴿᵉᵈᵘᶜᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ᵒᵛᵉⁿ ᵗᵉᵐᵖᵉʳᵃᵗᵘʳᵉ ᵗᵒ ⁴, ᶦⁿ ᵃ ˡᵃʳᵍᵉ ᵇᵒʷˡ, ʷʰᶦˢᵏ ᵗᵒᵍᵉᵗ-BOWL." Tavros was legitimately shocked at Gamzee. Gamzee, the boy who scraped by every class, could recite recipes like Bible verses.

"Uhhh what...do you want me to do?" Tavros asked dumbfounded, seeing that Gamzee had already lined the tin with pastry and was filling it with baking beans.

"Can you mix two eggs?" He asked, opening the oven and putting the tray in, Tavros grabbing two of the eggs and cracking them into a cup, Gamzee adding ingredients to a bowl.

"So how did you get so good at cooking?" Tavros asked, curious about all of this.

"That Crocker girl... Jane right, she motherfucking taught me this."

"Jane? I didn't know you knew her?" Tavros dropped the eggs in the bowl and Gamzee began erratically stirring the ingredients.

"We don't hang out that much but yeah, she's pretty cool. D'you know her?"

"Not really, I've seen her around school though, she seems nice. How did you meet?" Tavros asked, the work being done for the meantime.

"I was behind the school doing my usual shit, and Jane walked out the back door like she had been running from something, and was crying when she slammed the door. I asked what was wrong and offered her something on the house to calm her down. She didn't tell me what up but wanted to look at what I had and wanted a brownie. She had it and laughed, saying that it was probably the worst brownie she'd ever had. She told me to come to her house so she could teach me how to bake if I ever wanted to sell, and let me motherfucking say, she is probably the best baker EVER, and a fucking good teacher too."

"I think the pie is done." Tavros said, smelling the faint whiff of cooked pie crust.

"Yeah I think so." Gamzee replied, gliding over to the oven and using a towel to take out the pie, turning down the heat and setting it on the stove to cool, making a somewhat melodic clatter. There was a silence for a moment, broken by Tavros tapping the counter with his finger making a mishmash tune, Gamzee beginning to beat box into his hand, more spitting than making a tune.  
"Me an' Gamzee are making a pie, waiting for it to be just as cool as these guys. While we are jammin these fillins all up in the crust, I'm slamming with my brother whos recipe I trust."

"Yo this pecan pie while taste like miracles, so good, so sweet it'll be straight up criminal, this shit be motherfucking mythical."

"We are....all up and...uh shit."

"It's ok bro, take your time." 

"Crushing...the...aaand I lost it...sorry."

"Nah it's alright, can you get the bowl?" Gamzee asked, seeing that the pie looked cooler.

"Uh sure." Tavros picked up the large plastic bowl and handed it to him, taking the pecans in hand, knowing that Gamzee would need it next.

"Uh, can you get the-oh thanks." Before he could finish talking, Tavros handed him the bag, Gamzee sprinkling the pecans on top and then putting it in the oven, setting a timer for an amount of time unknown by Tavros.   
"Now we can go into my room while this bakes." Gamzee said, taking Tavros's hand and pulling him along, forgetting about his crutches.

 

"Hey Kurloz, Tav can't have the pie I made so you can have...it." After scrambling to get up the stairs with Tavros and his crutches, he opened his big brothers bedroom to tell him that he could have the pie. Kurloz was lying in bed shirtless, the blanket on the floor and Meulin was sitting on top of him, wearing nothing more than a bra and cat tail.  
"Hey Meulin." Gamzee said, Kurloz waving to him.

"Hey Gamzee!" Meulin chirped, Gamzee closing the door and going into his own room with Tavros. His room was messy and decorated with colourful posters and plants of dubious legality, the walls painted in vibrant greens. He ran in and jumped on a purple beanbag which surprisingly didn't pop but instead moulded to his shape.  
"Hey Tavros," Gamzee asked, Tavros sitting on Gamzee's messy bed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I have a little something, you don't have to."

"Yeah if you open the window." After he said that Gamzee flung himself to the window and opened it, throwing himself back onto the beanbag. He reached to a draw jammed open by clothes and grabbed the corner of a Ziploc bag and tugged it out, a slightly crushed, old looking blueberry muffin tucked inside. Gamzee unzipped the bag and stuffed the muffin in his mouth, somehow able to chew and swallow without suffocating, Tavros a little embarrassed about asking Gamzee to open the window for a muffin.  
"Hey, can we play one of your games?" Tavros asked.

"Uhhh, sure." Gamzee said, rolling over to a shelf littered with games, wrappers, a large T.V and several gaming consoles of different brands for different games. "What do you wanna play?"

"Have you got splatoon?"

"Yeah man." Gamzee said, Tavros sitting next to Gamzee who was setting up the Wii. "And it's done!" As soon as he said that, they both began furiously smashing the buttons, not really making either of them play any better.  
"I FORGOT TO CHANGE TO THE ROLLER!" Tavros yelled, irrationally frustrated about the situation.

"It's fine, you can change after, for I have the greatest weapon of all...THE BUCKET!" After he said that his inkling died.  
A half hour passed and they still hadn't managed to win a game.  
"FFUDFFUK!" Tavros was a step away from foaming at the mouth, Gamzee too high to actually get agitated, taking bong brakes every now and then.

"Oh shit...oh shit! OH SHIT!" Gamzee yelled, seeing the progress his team were making, Tavros actually getting exited.

"Yesyesyesyesyes YES! WOOO!" Tavros howled, him and Gamzee winning a game for the first time in about half an hour. Gamzee pushed his lips against Tavros's, Tavros falling back in surprise, his face paint smearing onto him.   
"Gamzee!" Tavros exclaimed, not really out of anger but more out of surprise.

"Shit! Sorry Tav! I don't motherfucking know what came over me, we won, and I guess I was jumm-" Gamzee started, interrupted by Tavros doing the same to Gamzee as he did, pushing his face up against his but using his hands to push his down closer. Gamzee was flustered, not really knowing how to respond other than slipping in his tongue. He had only kissed him as a friendly, overemotional gesture, but he was not against it. Tavros moved his tongue with him in no particular pattern or rhythm, moving his hands down his body, one hand on top of his head and the other placed on his ass. Acknowledging this, Gamzee put his hands behind Tavros's back and head, pushing him up as Tavros pulled him down. Just as Tavros was about to slide his hands down Gamzee's spotted pyjamas, he fell limp on top of his, his tongue no longer moving and his body becoming dead weight.  
"Uh, Gamzee?" Tavros looked to Gamzee the best he could and saw that he was asleep on him, holding his body like a stuffed animal. He took his hand from his butt and petted his hair, and seeing that there were only a few options that wouldn't wake up Gamzee, he tried his best to fall asleep too.

 

"I ship it SO hard!" Meulin whisper-shouted, waking Tavros up. He felt that Gamzee wasn't on top of him, replacing him was a blanket and an arm. Opening his eyes he saw that Gamzee was cuddling him, still asleep and that Meulin and Kurloz were sitting next to the door, gushing over the view, Kurloz signing something.  
"(EEEE!!) Really?!" Kurloz signed again "MOG! You're right, it's on his face and lips and EFURRYTHING!".

"...Huh? Ship?" Tavros asked drowsily, drool escaping his lips.

"Oh, sorry! We'll leave you two to do your thing!" She said coyly, Kurloz pulling Meulin out of the room, leaving the pie in the room with them. Tavros, too tired to do anything else, snuggled up to Gamzee and fell back to sleep, the sweet smell of the pie filling the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm bad at writing the gay


End file.
